A Hero Spider
by AGeekGirlWrites
Summary: Heloise é uma adolescente de 17 anos, mora sozinha e é fotógrafa. A mesma é contratada por JJ Jameson. Mas além de fotos, ele quer a identidade do herói. E dessa história, surge vários obstáculos e novos sentimentos de amor, amizade, confiança e vilania.
1. A Fotógrafa e O Herói

A Hero Spider 01 - A Fotógrafa e O Herói

E lá estava eu novamente, escondida com uma câmera em mãos e tirando fotos do herói sem que o mesmo percebesse.

Em um crime qualquer no Queens. Não me preocupo com isso, eu preciso de dinheiro e essa foto com certeza vai me recompensar.

Sou uma garota com 17 anos, em frente a uma câmera digital e também escondida em uma área perigosa. Meu dever agora é tirar uma foto dele, uma foto do herói aracnídeo em ação.

Sou fotógrafa e bem, só iriei conseguir realizar meu sonho se tirar essa foto. Além dessa foto me dar um emprego, dinheiro e oportunidade, eu admiro heróis.

Na verdade, queria ter tido a oportunidade de ser um. Talvez ter sido picada por uma aranha (teoricamente) ou ser rica o suficiente para construir minha própria armadura de combate.

Me escoro mais para a esquerda, encontrando o herói lutando contra o tal bandido. Observo cada detalhe daquela cena. Tiro uma foto, dou uma olhada na mesma, mas estava borrada.

A foto precisa ser perfeita. Perfeita. Saio de meu esconderijo, mas de repente escuto um tiro, tinha acertado o herói de uniforme azul e vermelho no abdômen.

\- Deus! -Disse sem pensar, o tal bandido se virou para mim e me encarou com a arma apontada para mim.

\- Solte essa câmera. -Disse com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. Continuo a segurar minha câmera.

Não a soltaria por nada. Meu emprego, meu sonho, meu dinheiro estavam ali. O tal homem se aproximou de mim com a arma calibre-48 apontada em minha cabeça. Estremeci.

\- Solta essa câmera! -Gritou grosseiramente comigo. - Não vai soltar ? Quer morrer, é ?

\- Deixa a moça! -O amigo da vizinhança o lançou teias e puxou a calibre-48 de suas mãos.

O homem focou o olhar no herói, aproveitei para tirar uma foto do Homem-Aranha. O herói o prende em uma parede com as teias.

* Click Click *

Estavam perfeitas. Sorri. E mais uma vez, o herói tinham salvado vidas, incluindo a minha.

Eu iria correr, não sei se iria causar problemas com as fotos, mas eu precisava delas.

Sinto uma mão segurar meu braço. Tentei me soltar.

\- Ei! Calma! -Exclama o Aranha, o encaro. - Eu só queria saber se você está bem...

O mesmo desviou o olhar para minha câmera.

\- Você é jornalista ? Os policiais irão me pegar se souberem que eu estou aqui! -Disse afobado e preocupado.

\- Eu sou fotógrafa. O que você precisa se preocupar agora é com esse tiro. -Disse, o olhando de cima à baixo, o mesmo estava sangrando. - E rápido, senão pode infeccionar.

O herói voltou seu olhar para o meu rosto. Sinto o mesmo sorrir.

\- Você foi bastante corajosa. -Comentou.

\- Não. Eu não fui corajosa.

\- É a primeira vez que vejo uma fotógrafa tirando fotos em um lugar desses. -Deu de ombros.

\- Bem, o que deu medo foi ficar sem neurônios. -Disse. - Bem, herói. Eu vou indo. Tchau.

Passei a sair daquele beco do Queens, mostraria essas fotos ao "meu futuro chefe" amanhã, antes do colégio. Às 7:00 horas da manhã.

\- Não quer ajuda ? -Perguntou.

\- Ajuda com o quê ? Eu moro aqui perto, quem precisa de ajuda aqui é você. -O respondo.

\- Faz sentido. -Disse passando a mão no abdômen, a roupa de herói estava com um furo bem grande.

O impacto e pressão de ar do tiro tinha feito aquele furo e o herói parecia um pouco desconcertado.

\- Aii...-Pestanejou ao tocar no machucado. Suspirei. - Você é uma das poucas pessoas que falam normalmente comigo.

\- Um mundo de heróis, pesquiso demais sobre eles, bem acho que meu psicológico não é de ficar surpreso com isso.

O herói passa a subir as paredes e tentar sumir de modo discreto, o que é um pouco difícil.

O amigo da vizinhança precisa se cuidar daquele tiro, bem espero que esteja bem.

Me direciono a uma cafeteria. Tomo um café preto e observo a movimentação do Queens.

O herói indo para casa conforme se movimentava com as teias, entrou pela janela do quarto.

E graças a àquela aranha geneticamente modificada, o tal tiro poderia se curar sozinho. Ao tomar um banho, deu seus pulos para tirar aquela bala de arma barata de seu abdômen ferido, temporariamente.

\- Droga! -Disse quando passou a mão pelo abdômen, tinha posto um curativo para que parasse de jorrar sangue.

\- Está tudo bem, Peter ? -Perguntou sua tia preocupada, May.

\- Eu 'tô bem! -Respondeu Peter Parker, vestindo uma blusa preta. May abriu a porta de seu quarto.

May desconfiava um pouco de Peter e já tinha suas suspeitas sobre o herói aparecer e ele sumir.

\- O jantar está pronto. Desce para comermos juntos. -Disse May, a mesma se sentira um pouco solitária após a perda de seu marido Ben, ainda se sentia mal por ter o perdido depois de tanto tempo casados.

Peter era sua única companhia, e May a única para Peter. O herói ainda sentia remorso pelo incidente inconveniente de seu tio, se sentia culpado. Peter agora precisava proteger May, ela é sua família, o resto dela.

Peter jantou com tia May, e em silêncio. Um silêncio desconfortante pela dor e remorso.

A vida sem Ben, não era mais a mesma.


	2. A Garota da Câmera e Peter Parker

A Hero Spider 02 - A garota da câmera e Peter Parker

Peter Parker no dia seguinte estava passando pelo corredor do colégio, quando nas portas do lado de fora do colégio, avistou uma garota agachada com uma câmera em mãos.

É difícil ver alguém ali fora, em intervalo, a maioria ficam tagarelando no refeitório às vezes sem motivo algum.

Aquela silhueta não era estranha para Peter, aqueles cabelos negros não eram estranhos. A garota se levantou e se virou.

Peter identificou seu rosto, era a garota de ontem, da câmera. Aqueles olhos âmbar eram irreconhecíveis. Ela sorrou e acenou para o mesmo.

Peter sorriu bobo e acenou que nem um lerdo, a garota de cabelos negros se sentou em um banco e pegou uma caderneta preta de couro.

" O garoto aracnídeo aparece na frente da cidadã de cabeça para baixo, a ruiva abaixou a sua máscara.

\- Gosto de você, Homem-Aranha. -Sorriu a ruiva, encharcada por causa da chuva.

Encharcados se encaravam, o herói deu um leve sorriso e a ruiva selou seus lábios. "

Tinha desenhado aquela cena, do herói com a mocinha. Eu tinha feito uma obra de arte!

Ponho os headfones, escutando músicas de concerto de Chopin, Mozart e Beethoven.

Entediada de desenhar, me levanto e dou de cara com Peter Parker.

Como o conheço, bem, digamos que quis saber sobre ele e dei uma pesquisada na biblioteca, lendo e vendo anuários velhos.

Tive minhas suspeitas sobre ele, eu percebi que quando algum crime acontece ele some e o Homem-Aranha aparece.

Mas infelizmente, ainda não consegui uma prova sustentável para confimar que ele é o herói aracnídeo. Mas não duvide ou me subestime, porque ainda vou encontrar uma prova concreta para confimar.

\- Oi! -Sorri, tentando analisar cada detalhe do rosto de Peter Parker, para quem sabe, Homem-Aranha deixar a máscara cair.

Fecho minha caderneta preta rapidamente. Ninguém precisa saber que gosto de desenhar gibis e que desenhei o Homem-Aranha.

\- Você desenha bem. -Disse tímido, malditos olhos bióticos. Peter Parker abaixou os olhos e coçou a nuca. - Nós nos conhecemos ? Acho que já te vi alguma vez.

\- Sim e não. Eu te conheço, mas você provavelmente não me conhece. -O respondo indiferente. O interessante, era que eu estava sentindo a presença do Homem-Aranha ali.

E meus instintos nunca erram. Minha intuição, na maioria das vezes, está correta.

\- Eu sou Peter Parker. -Disse e sorriu, abaixei o volume de meus headfones. Sorri fraco.

\- Eu sei quem é você. -Disse e passei a caminhar para dentro do colégio. - Como também sei que é fã do senhor Anthony Stark.

O menino franziu a testa. Já sabia qual pergunta faria.

\- Como sabe disso...? -Perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

\- Tenho os meus contatos. - Respondi e ri. - Eu sempre quis dizer isso!

\- Gosta de super heróis ? -Surgiu aquela pergunta, que saberia exatamente qual resposta o daria.

\- Gosto, adoraria conhecer um. Fora do Queens. -Disse.

Já tinha conhecido um herói, o Homem-Aranha, mas um herói que eu queria conhecer, seria a Viúva Negra.

Além dela ser mulher, ela tem resistência ao limite humano e sabe matar qualquer um com qualquer coisa, talvez até mesmo com uma colher!

\- Não te vejo muito por aí...-Comenta Peter Parker.

\- Digamos que eu sou como uma figurante, eu não me destaco na multidão, você sabe como é isso, né ? Somos nerds, Peter.

\- Hm. -Suspirou. Tiro uma mecha teimosa de meu rosto e ponho atrás da orelha.

\- Não me destaco como Mary Jane ou como a Gwen Stacy se destacava... -Tampo minha própria boca ao dizer aquilo.

Gwen Stacy tinha morrido, e de certo modo, era proibido falar de pessoas que tinha falecido no colégio. Encaro Peter Parker, sua expressão tinha mudado de modo instantâneo.

\- Era amigo dela ? -Pergunto, me sentindo mal por ter citado o nome da loira.

\- Muito mais que um amigo. -Deu um suspiro pesado. - Eu era namorado.

Minha reação foi ficar boquiaberta. Peter Parker namorado da Gwen Stacy ?!

Me sinto pior do que antes. Perdas, sempre são horríveis. E difíceis de superar.

Sei disso porque...os meus pais estão mortos.

\- Sinto muito. -Era a única frae que poderia dizer. - Sei como é perder alguém, Peter Parker.

\- Só Peter. -Tentou sorrir, mas foi falho.

\- Sinto muito mesmo! -Disse. - Perdi meus pais quando mais nova.

\- Sério ? Você também ? -Perguntou um pouco surpreendido.

\- Sim. Mas não é algo que eu gosto de falar. -Disse, me lembrando do sangue nas ruas e em minha roupa.

Aquela noite de perda foi horrível. Um mau-feitor deu um tiro nos dois com a mesma arma que poderia ter me matado ontem.

Uma calibre-48! Depois disso, eu soube o nome e como era a arma. Uma pistola pequena, arma na maioria das vezes, transportada ilegalmente da China para cá.

Eles foram mortos por uma maldita arma barata e desgastada. E o pior disso tudo...É que eu vi tudo acontecer e eu não fazer nada.

Totalmente impotente. Inútil e sem razão de continuar viva.

Respirei fundo. Segurando as lágrimas.

\- Tenho que ir agora. -Disse e olhei para o relógio de pulso.

O sinal vai tocar em...3, 2 1.

* TRIMMMM TRIMMMM! *

\- Ei, eu não sei seu nome! -Exclamou Peter Parker. Ri.

\- Mas que constrangedor, Peter. -Olhei para o garoto ao meu lado. - Heloise Campbell. Até.

\- Até...-Disse Peter olhando a garota ir para os corredores e a multidão simplesmente camuflá-la.


	3. A Entrevista Com JJ Jameson

A Hero Spider 03 - A entrevista com "JJ " Jameson

Heloise Campbell ao chegar em casa se arrumou para ir mostrar as fotos para o senhor "JJ" Jameson.

A garota tinha esquecido de ter feito aquilo pela manhã, mas não desistiria de uma breve entrevista de emprego. E de seu sonho, Heloise já tinha um instinto fotográfico e uma memória fotográfica.

Em pouco tempo, observando os detalhes do rosto de Peter Parker, já saberia como desenhá-lo, passá-lo para o papel.

Com as fotos passadas para o polaróide, as guardou em uma pasta preta. Saiu da velha casa, cheia de retratos de seus pais e avós.

Após a perda dos pais, Heloise teve os avós como tutores, até chegar a hora da morte dos seus entes queridos. Até o último dia dos velhinhos carinhosos e amáveis chegar.

Heloise Campbell, agora não tem nenhum familiar por perto. Seu parentesco está em Londres ou pela França, enquanto ela está sozinha pelas ruas do Queens.

Heloise é mais sozinha do que Peter Parker.

Ao andar pelas ruas do Queens, chegou ao seu destino. Ao pedir licença, e ter a permissão do senhor Jameson, entra em seu escritório rústico.

Com audácia e coragem, pôs a pasta preta em cima da mesa do senhor Jameson.

\- Aí estão as fotos que o senhor pediu. -Disse com um sorriso determinado.

Jameson sem dar expressão alguma ou emitir nenhuma palavra, pegou na pasta e a abriu e passou seus olhos pelas três fotos do herói aracnídeo.

\- Como conseguiu essas fotos ? -Perguntou senhor Jameson com seriedade e suspeita em seus olhos azuis-cinzento.

Heloise pensou como responderia Jameson.

\- Eu escuto a rádio, vou para a área de crime e espero com que o Homem-Aranha apareça. É algo bem arricado. -Respondeu a adolescente com os olhos estreitos.

\- Estaria disposta à arriscar a própria vida por esse emprego ? Senhorita...- Jameson tinha esquecido o nome da adolescente em sua frente.

\- Campbell. Sim. Acho que não tenho nada a perder com isso. - Disse Heloise passando a mão em seus cabelos negros.

\- Nossos jornalistas tem tentado investigar...descobrir quem seria o Homem-Aranha, mas não conseguimos encontrar nada para realizar o processo. -Começou Jameson, enquanto fitava os jornais em sua mesa rústica.

\- Senhor Jameson, está me perguntando se tenho instinto investigativo ? -Pergunta Heloise Campbell dando um sorriso um tanto audacioso para Jameson.

\- Nunca me interrompa, Campbell. -Disse com grosseria, Jameson gostava de pessoas audaciosas, mas não ao ponto de interrompê-lo. - Mas, sim. Tem instinto investigativo ?

\- Sim. Gosto de investigação, e meus instintos nunca erram, senhor Jameson. -Sorriu Campbell.

\- Preciso saber quem é Homem-Aranha sem a máscara. -Determinou Jameson.

Heloise iria dizer que não. Afinal, Homem-Aranha era um benfeitor e salvava vidas. Por mais que heróis mascarados fossem ilegais conforme a lei.

" O que seria do Queens sem o Homem-Aranha ? As coisas iriam sair dos trilhos! " pensou Heloise.

Mas Heloise decidiu não se arriscar. Seu sonho era ser fotógrafa! E a vida já a tinha arrancado muitas coisas! Sua mãe, seu pai...Seus avós.

E dessa vez, a vida não lhe iria arrancar a sua oportunidade de emprego!

\- Aceita investigar ? -Perguntou Jameson, agora audacioso e sério. Jameson sabia que não era qualquer um que arriscaria a vida para conseguir fotos do aracnídeo ou investigar a identidade do herói.

Jameson não estava se importando com as consequências que acarretariam para o herói, ele queria uma manchete de verdade, uma matéria jornalística avassaladora. Não queria mais informações de fontes sensacionalistas.

Jameson queria ganhar dinheiro. E dinheiro se ganha com jornal de verdade! Com uma matéria incrível!

Heloise estava vagando em seus pensamentos, com medo de perder uma suposta amizade com o herói. E o problema que acercaria para o aracnídeo depois de descoberto.

\- Aceita minha proposta, senhorita Campbell ? -Perguntou JJ Jameson com um sorriso maléfico e aproveitador no rosto. O senhor de cabelo grisalho estendeu a mão para a garota.

\- Sim. Trato feito. -Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. É claro que ela tinha curiosidade de descobrir quem é o herói, mas não queria revelar isso para o mundo inteiro.

Mas faria isso. Faria isso porque agora era seu emprego, faria isso porque seu sonho era ser uma fotógrafa profissional.

\- Quero fotos até semana que vêm. -Disse Jameson sério.

\- Agora pode sair, tenho uma reunião agora.

Heloise saiu do escritório, estava feliz por ser uma fotógrafa. Mas se sentindo um pouco egoísta em relação a ter de investigar o herói e revelar sua identidade para o mundo.


End file.
